Kiss the rain
by SparkyGal
Summary: If my Jacob was here, what could go wrong? Probably everything but I'd have him to pick up the pieces with me. Nessy/Jake rated T
1. The Right Dress

Kiss the rain 

AN-this story was beta read by my sister Mystic Black thanx ! hope you enjoy this its my first story on fanfic please don't flame.

Chapter 1

The right dress

Nessie's P.O.V

I twirled around again, the dress flowing with me.

"What do you think?" I asked Emmett. With his head in his hands he whimpered,

"It's amazing you look great." I bit my lip and looked in the mirror again, pulling my hair up and then letting it fall back down.

"Hmmmmm . . . You know I think I like the black one better." I grinned, pulling the black, strapless dress from the pile on the floor.

"But . . . But . . ." Emmett's shocked expression surprised me.

"What, you don't like it?" I asked.

"You said you didn't like it, you made me sit here for 2 hours, that's the first dress you tried on" Emmett raised from his slumped position on the floor, only holding this position not out of comfort but more to show me how bored he really was. Shoes and discarded dresses covered the floor around him and I heard my fathers footsteps as he started up the stairs.

"I guess it grew on me." I smiled. I heard a low growl escape from Emmett as he walked towards me.

"Emmett." my father's voice startled him.

"I can't take it any more, 30 dresses Ed, 30!" And at this Emmett walked out.

"Thanks for the help uncle Em" I shouted after him.

I walked into my bathroom to change back into the black dress. "You know you shouldn't mess with him like that." My father giggled, talking through the door to me. I smiled and carried pulling the dress on.

"There was no one else here, he just had to sit there." I walked out and into my room which was once my fathers.

"What do you think?" I asked. Edward smiled.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks Dad."

"Why are you so nervous Ness?" He asked puzzled. I dropped my gaze to the floor. I hated that my father could read my mind, I couldn't even see why he asked, he already knew.

"Just am, I'm excited too you know." I smiled. Edward walked across the room closing the gap between us, he wrapped his arms around me.

"Everything is going to be fine." His voice was soothing and I found myself starting to relax. I hugged him back and then pulled away.

I suddenly found myself assessing what my father was wearing, a light grey t-shirt and black pants.

"You are changing before everyone arrives aren't you?" A ring of panic filled my voice. My father leant in the kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry." He smiled and with that he left the room leaving me alone.

I stared at myself in the mirror, pulling and tugging at the already perfect looking dress. It hung nicely to my curves and ended just above the knee, sexy enough that Jacob would find it hard to keep his eyes off me all night but classy enough for the party we were about to host. I bit my lip at the last thought.

Tonight was mine and Jacob's engagement party. This being the first time all of our families had willingly been in the same room with each other for any length of time and this was the situation that had the stomach in knots.

The opening of the down stairs door shook me from my worries and back to the moment at hand. I moved out of my room and started down the stairs. I could already hear Alice assigning jobs to the rest of the family.

"Edward start unloading the car with Jasper, bring the boxes into the kitchen." I was onto the second set of stairs now.

"Emmett . . . Emmett! Where is he?" She asked. I was at the bottom of the stairs now watching as my family done as they were told. My mother, Rosalie and Alice turned toward me and smiled.

"You look wonderful Nessy." My mother said, walking over and pulling me into her arms.

"I'm so proud of you." Alice smiled, pretending to wipe a tear from the corner of her eyes. "I couldn't have picked a better dress." And with that Alice too, wrapped her arms around me.

I sat at the bottom of the stairs for over half an hour. Emmett had finally joined us downstairs and I was now watching my father and Uncles bring through box after box of decorations that they had brought for tonight's celebrations. I tried hard to focus on the details, how my father placed his feet gently on the floor with no real effort, how Emmett balanced 5 boxes in his arms, how Jasper's scars shone brighter in the light. All this to keep from worrying about tonight. I had to calm down before Jasper noticed and started asking questions.

"Now Seth that box can go out back" Alice ordered. My head suddenly shot up at the mention of that name, if Seth was here then that would mean . . . I was already on my feet and flying out the front door. My eyes locked in on him straight away. He was half naked, sweat pants concealing his bottom half, his hair was damp and a wide grin covered his handsome face. I jumped into his arms like I had since I was small. He chuckled, his arms locked around my waist and with that all the fear and nerves that had my stomach turning disappeared. I placed my hand to his cheek and looked into his eyes, showing him how relieved I was that he was finally here.

"I missed you to." He whispered touching his nose to mine.

"I love you Jake." I whispered back.

If my Jacob was here then what could go wrong? Well probably everything but I'd have him to pick up the pieces with me.


	2. The Promise

**Chapter 2 **

**Sorry about the wait on this chapter been pretty busy hope you like it =)**

**The promise**

**Jake entered the garden after changing into the white shirt and black pants Alice's had brought for him. Even in this Jacob looked amazing. I let the smile spread across my face as he came to sit next to me on the bench under the trees. I glanced up as Alice switched on the hundreds of fairy lights hanging in the branches above they looked like stars against the clear night sky. **

**Alice was now putting the finally touches to the decorations, the guests were scheduled to arrive in under an hour and this only made the butterflies in my stomach worse. I caught Jasper staring at me from across the yard, I smiled shrugging my shoulders and he went back to placing the chairs in the positions Alice told him. **

**Charlise and Esma had return with the food for the human and werewolf guests and Emmett had been sent to get the cake. Everything was coming together, the decorations, the food, the cake but the over whelming feeling that was taking over only got worse as the time tick on by. **

**Jacob sat quietly next to me unaware of my nerves playing with the sleeves of his shirt, I giggled distracted by the concentration on his face and started rolling his sleeves up for him. **

**Rosalie seemed to appear out of no where, standing in front of us she smiled and spun just as gracefully as a trained ballet dancer. **

"**wow Rose you look amazing" I said and I wasn't lying, she really did look amazing. The dress was pink, shorter than mine I was guessing that was for Emmett's pleasure, it hung loosely to her frame and was paired with the most expensively looking pink shoes I have ever seen. Her grin only grew bigger with my compliment.**

"**you know my sister used to have a Barbie doll with the same dress, very fitting don't you think" Jake commented, I heard a low growl as Jake started to laugh. **

"**Mongrel, Nessie could do so much better than you" Rosalie's insult stopped Jakes laughter and he was on his feet before I could blink, closing the gap between them. I stood, squeezing myself between them and pushing Jake back down onto the bench. **

"**stop it, both of you, just stop it" I practically screamed. **

"**he started it" Rosalie said puling a lose piece of hair back into place. **

"**no… not tonight please, just for one night just try to get along" I looked pleadingly at Rosalie. " I just need everyone to get on for tonight" I looked around at the rest of my family that had gathered outside. I felt Esme at my side.**

"**I promise you Nes we will **_**all **_**try our hardest, everything will be fine" she hugged me tight and my heart rate started to slow, I guessed Jasper helped there. "Rosalie" Esme said turning to look at the stunningly beautiful vampire to her left. **

"**I'll behave" I heard her say.**

"**Thank you" I whispered. **


End file.
